


When love grows

by Annaliese26



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Isabel Maru - Freeform, before she became Doctor Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaliese26/pseuds/Annaliese26
Summary: Based on miss_belivet's fic Johanna.





	When love grows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [johanna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196675) by [miss_belivet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_belivet/pseuds/miss_belivet). 



> Isabel Maru is a young Spanish student in Germany when she gets in a love affair.

Isabel Maru was strange. Johanna couldn’t find any other word to describe her. But this was a kind of positive strangeness.  
Isabel didn’t fit into the cloudy German environment. Johanna imagined her in the sunny, beautiful Madrid, where she was from. Isabel was usually cold in the winter and she kept thinking about about a way that wouldn’t leave her shivering after thirty minutes of walking.  
Johanna always gave Isabel her jackets, but it didn’t seem to be enough. Isabel’s small room was always incredibly cold and Johanna believed that this cold was the reason behind the constant shivering.   
One day when they sat in one of Johanna’s rooms, the German girl asked:  
‘Why don’t you move in with me?’   
‘Oh… I don’t think I should…’ Isabel felt her cheeks go red. ‘I shouldn’t disturb you and your family. But anyways, thank you for the opportunity.’  
‘You could set up your own laboratory…’ Johanna calmly added this.   
Isabel looked Johanna in the eye. For a long moment she thought about accepting this. Then she shook her head.   
‘I can’t accept such a big thing.’ Isabel turned away and felt tears in   
her eyes. ‘Not only from you, but from your family. I wouldn’t accept this from anyone else, either.’ she added.  
‘And what if I tell you, I want to be with you, Isabel? Does it mean anything to you? Or is there only science for you?’ Johanna stroked her back softly. Her words were soft, but the undertone she used frightened Isabel.   
‘How…?’Isabel faced Johanna again. ‘How can you ask something like this, Johanna? You know how much I love you!’ Isabel nearly shouted and tears ran down her pale face.  
‘I’m sorry, Isabel. I wasn’t… aware of…’ Johanna touched the soft skin on Isabel’s left chin. ‘Can you forgive me?’  
‘It’s not that easy to leave behind your family in a country so far away.’ Isabel sobbed. ‘I am too weak, I’m sorry. I was just… tired of the whole thing. I shouldn’t react like this.’ she hid her face into her hands.   
‘I want to help you.’ Johanna hugged Isabel from behind. ‘I love you so much.’  
Isabel’s small hand was pressed against Johanna’s on the young scientist’s slim waist.   
‘Please… I…’ Isabel tried to say something, but the kisses she was given from behind made her forget everything.  
Johanna kissed her bare neck and slowly stroked Isabel’s torso until she reached those small, beautiful breasts.   
Isabel let out a small moan.  
‘Please, Johanna… lock the door.’ she whispered.   
‘Right. But please… wait for me.’ Johanna stood up and while she was doing as told, Isabel took off her white blouse and opened up her corset.  
‘Oh my God, Isabel, how it is that you’ve never been with anyone before me?’ Johanna was totally in awe.   
Isabel was half naked and herr shyness made her face blush. Some feathers get out of the always strict bun and now were clinging on the pale face.   
‘Lie down.’ Johanna’s words felt like a demand, so Isabel did so.   
Heavy clothes fell on the floor and slowly the room’s air was filled with soft, quiet moans and the rasping of the couch they lay on. Then Johanna closed her arms around Isabel’s naked, pale body.   
‘Are you all right, Isabel?’ she asked the panting girl. It was the first time when Johanna saw her not as a pedantic scientist, but as a loving woman.   
Isabel was still shivering and hid her face in one pillow. Her long, slim fingers dug into Johanna’s hand.   
‘Yes.’ she answered. ‘It was all just… too amazing.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Was it good for you, too? Because I…’ Isabel fell silent. She didn’t know how to express herself, since she was experienced only in science. She has never been with anyone before Johanna.   
‘I enjoyed it, too. You’re a pretty good lover, even if you are inexperienced.’ Johanna smiled and kissed the other’s shoulder.   
‘Do we need to…’ Isabel turned to face Johanna. ‘Is there something we’re meant to talk about now?’ she asked in confusion.   
‘No there is nothing.’ Johanna laughed softly. ‘You can say anything you want.’  
‘Was I… did I act… strange?’   
‘While… making love?’  
Isabel nodded.  
‘Your behaviour was pretty natural.’ smiled Johanna again. ‘I think your moans… are real turn-ons.’  
‘Is that supposed to be a compliment?’  
‘Yes, it is.’ Johanna nodded.   
‘Thank you.’ Isabel finally smiled.   
‘And now… do you accept my suggestion?’ Johanna asked.  
‘No!’ Isabel sat up quickly.   
‘Why?’   
‘Because… I don’t know how I would handle this… this whole thing between us.’ Isabel pulled on her underwear.   
‘Do you think we were too fast?’   
‘Oh, God, Johanna. It was my first time. Of course, we were too fast.’ Isabel responded. ‘But this is not the problem.’  
‘Then what is?’   
‘Our society…’ Isabel shook her head again. ‘There is no way that anyone would accept our relationship, Johanna. And… the sexual tension between us is… unambiguous.’  
Johanna sat up and smiled at Isabel then licked her upper lip.  
‘Oh, you think so?’   
‘Don’t do this, please. I’m trying to be serious.’  
‘Right.’ Johanna sighed. ‘Is there something else?’  
‘Of course. I am too proud to do this. I can’t accept donations. Plus, I don’t know if I will have the chance to refund this.’ Isabel was pretty good at putting on corset alone since she had this so many times before and now she stood in front of Johanna in her complete underwear.   
‘I accept your decision.’ Johanna nodded.   
‘Didn’t you see my stockings?’   
‘Do you want to leave? Isabel, why don’t you…?’  
‘My landlord will be angry with me. God knows, maybe there will be the chance to accept your offer.’ Isabel let out a small, short laughter.   
‘Right. Do you want me to walk with you?’   
‘No. Please, take a nap. I don’t know how tired you could be, but I’m too tired.’   
‘I love you, Isabel.’ Johanna gave her those stockings and blouse. ‘I’ll miss you.’  
‘We’ll meet tomorrow, my love.’   
‘Yes, but…’ Johanna was silenced by Isabel’s soft kiss on her lips. It was the first time Isabel kissed her. Usually, Johanna had to sprinkle small kisses on Isabel’s lips.   
‘Good night, Johanna.’ Isabel put on her jacket and boots.   
‘Good night, Isabel. Be careful.’  
‘I will. Adiós.’ and Isabel disappeared.   
Technically, she walked out of the room, but the whole thing to Johanna felt like she disappeared because of some spirit.


End file.
